Dust in the wind
by Teamawesomefinearts
Summary: What started as a simple training mission on a young mans 18th birthday, turned into a Nightmare. Physical wounds can always be healed, but one to the mind last forever. Oneshot, Prequel to a future Fanfiction. by Dusk


By Dusk

When I was a young lad, my pops told me that so long as you're true to yourself you will never be alone, and good bitches are a dime a dozen. So when I had my 12th girlfriend I thought she was the one, which wasn't the case. Now, instead of celebrating my birthday with friends and family, I'm walking around with a pair of rookies. We're currently in a wasteland hunting for some Creature that could very much end our existence if a simple mistake is made. Ok, maybe that's thinking a bit too negatively. The fact of the matter is that the director of the North American branch likes to lone out our solders to the other branches to gain favoritism with them, which wouldn't be a bad thing if that didn't leave us with fewer forces. So now I (like always) have to pick up the slack and work my ass off to make sure things get done around here. Today, I was supposed to go to the training grounds with two rookies and show them the ropes, but an urgent mission came up and I was the only god eater around who was a high enough rank to take care of it. Instead of calling off the training day I was given orders to take them with me for 'hands on training.' Like always, when I try to voice my opinion I get told the same thing 'We can talk about this when you get back,' I get no respect. Upon reaching the area, I gave my group the command to follow me closely. Normally I give the order to split up, having two of them stay together while the scout and I search for the Aragami, but like I said before these are rookies so staying in a group is the safest bet. After a few minutes of scouting the area we finally spotted our target, the Borg Camlann. Looking at the two I could see nervousness in their eyes, not that I really blame them.

"So do you understand the plan?" I asked one of the privates. I would have to say that he was around my height, so a little under the average for a young adult male, based off his red hair and pale skin I would say he's Irish or at least of Irish decent. I told him to weaken its front legs to limit its mobility, being that his weapon excels in piercing though armor makes him the best one for this task. "How about you?" Again a hesitant nod, this time it was a girl who came to about my chest in height, her light brown hair and fair skin wasn't enough to tell me her nationally but the retro style of her outfit was very common with teenagers in the Middle East. She informed me that her specialty was healing and ranged combat, but because we only have a three man team she will have to do both ranged and melee combat with only the occasional healing. Once I knew everything was understood we proceeded with the mission. Because this was still technically training I was more likely give support than anything else. "Ok, ready yourselves," I said as the Borg Camlann started feeding with his back to us. I gave the order to attack. We rushed in, each having a role to play in this battle, "James, Start your Assault on the front legs, I'll cover you. Rose, try attacking its shield with mortar shots to unbound them, give aid when necessary." They both gave me a 'yes sir' in response. It was now ten minutes into the fight and everything was going pretty well. With the entire Borg Camlann shield unbound, I gave the command for an all-out assault. The Borg Camlann ran off in hopes of escaping death. We tracked it to inside the old chapel just to find it frozen solid while feeding on smaller Aragami. As I was examining the frozen corpse I felt a chilling wind blow throughout the building. It wasn't a normal change in climate ether; I could see the walls slowly gain a thin layer of ice over them. The only time I have ever heard of something like this happen was when . . . Crap. "We have to get out of here!" I ordered, Rose and James obeyed without question when a giant pillar of ice blocked the door. The two Rookies started to panic as the whole inside of the building was encased in ice. I knew what was going on and had to get them out of here.

"Here's the plan," I started. Hearing my voice snapped them out of their panicked state, "Use your god arcs to devour the frozen Borg Camlann and give me the burst." They nodded and did just what I asked of them; with all the power I could muster I continually used impulse edge on the wall, each blast drained a bit of my energy. Even when the burst wore off I was still at it until the wall finally gave out, seeing that I was out of energy at that the moment James gave me a lift as we headed out the building.

"Ok, now we have to hurry and get out of here fast," I ordered, but as we readied to leave the area the sound of singing filled the air. The stress of the situation couldn't compare to the angelic voice pouring it's heart and soul into every note of its divine symphony, One who was ignorant to the situation would find this as a gift from a graceful angel; But I know this is the song of one that has slain the angels in heaven and ripped out their vocal chords to mimic the tactics of a siren. As the singing got louder so did my anxiety. The sky turned a pale gray color as snow started to fall. The situation was now beyond my control as I knew the cause of this was a single Aragami, The transcendent cursed goddess.

As I felt my stamina come back, I removed myself from James grasp before readying my god arc, "You two, call the base and head to the retrieval point," I was given protest in response to my order, but in the end I was able to get them to reluctantly agree. Once the two of them were out of my sight my worry died down a little, but still the obstacle ahead was one I doubt would be easily conquered. All of the trials I've faced in this life up until now have prepared me to face this foe with a clear mind, Yes I'm scared, but I accepted that death is always present and in the end it's the worst possible outcome of this.

"Now it's just the two of us, show yourself!" I yelled. As if answering my request the singing stopped, the snowfall came to a screeching halt revealing my adversary. To my surprise the Aragami was in the form of a human female. I've heard stories of humanoid Aragami but put them off as fables, now standing in front of me was living proof. I was snapped out of my shock by a pale hand gently touching my face, the Aragami girl had a look of curiously on her face as she continued to feel around my face. Besides a few unusual features she would look like a normal human girl. For one her skin was extremely pale, to the point of looking like she was made of snow. The eyes that were staring at me so intensely were a bright, beast like yellow, and finally her hair was shoulder length and looked as if each strand was covered in ice giving it a light blue color.

She moved her hands to my chest area; she must have meet other humans. "Do you understand human speech" I asked while trying to ignore the fact that she had slipped her hands under my shirt, she gave me a nod in response while exploring my chest further. I remember hearing rumors about a dangerous Aragami whose singing could change the climate, it was said that over the course of a month fifty soldiers were found frozen solid, but if she is truly dangerous why was my body the only thing getting assaulted.

"Why did you try to trap my team inside the building instead of just freezing us?" at this point she had her head against my chest, listening to my heart beat. Why was she so intrigued with my body? "I wanted to meet you, as for the others I would have just encased them in ice." Ok now I can believe that's she dangerous, what makes me so special? I had only a few more questions before doing my job.

"Why did you want to meet me?" at that moment she backed away from me and pulled out a picture, it had a family with a woman, a man, and a little girl all smiling in each other's embrace. It's not uncommon to find things like pictures and cameras lying around, since people use to live in these areas. Why did she have this picture, and why show it to me. "I want you to give me this" she said pointing to the little girl, at that moment my mind went blank. She placed both of her hands on my face and slowly brought her head forward. "When I first saw you, these visions started going through my mind. They were of you and others; from when you first learned to speak to when you woke up on your 18th birthday, after viewing your life I knew you would be the prefect father and mate" only one thing came to my mind at that moment . . . Resonance. It's the ability to see the memories and experiences of others, but only New-Type Gods Eaters could use it.

"This is why I want you and you alone to by my mate, I want to be the dime-a-dozen" before I could respond she put her lips to mine, I could feel her tongue explore my mouth similarly to how her hands did my body. When a familiar taste entered my mouth I instantly broke away from the kiss and slowly backed away; her mouth tasted of blood. Every step I took back, she took one forward. Her eyes were staring at me, unblinking. "Get away from me!" I yelled, readying my god arc; to this, the Aragami stopped and looked at my weapon before tilting her head to the side. "Why are you moving away from me? Is it because you don't like 'going too fast and want to get to know each other first' we don't have to do that because I already know everything about you." She even knows my line I use every time a female tried to get close to me.

She suddenly ran towards me catching me off guard, I swung my weapon only to have it knocked from my hands as she tackled me to the ground. I struggled to get up but she had me pinned down, I could see the unbridled lust in her eyes. Her lips meet mine again and I was powerless to stop it from happening. The taste of blood invaded my mouth making me want to vomit; I could tell it wasn't just Aragami but the blood of humans as well. After what seemed like an eternity she finally parted her lips from mine. I was catching my breath and trying to keep myself sane, that's when I noticed she let my arms go.

"If you try anything, I'll break them off. I will love you no less without a few limbs," She said with a serious look on her face. To say that I was scared shitless was an understatement. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen. I could feel every action, from my pants and underwear being removed to the necessary foreplay for coxing an unwanted erection out of me. My eyes shot open when I felt something sharp dig into the side of my neck, in my line of vision was the angry face of the female Aragami.

"I won't allow you to have your eyes closed while we make love," She said before removing her blood stained hand from my neck. After taking a minute to lick the blood off of them she proceeded to move to my manhood, and in one swift motion she took the rest of my pride. There was no pleasure for me, not because she was doing anything wrong, but because of the fact that I'm being defiled by one of the very monsters that I swore to protect others from.

She raised her rump up and slapped it down against my lap again and again, each time pushing my hard member deep into her. I wished for everything to stop, to be in my happy place at home, but each time I tried to mentally escape I was harshly brought back to reality with each bounce this Aragami made on me.

She was moaning out freely, her hands pressed firmly against my chest as she continued to pick up the pace as she also began to drool a bit. She leaned her head down once more and kissed me, her tongue again shooting into my mouth with much less resistance this time. I have given up; tears started streaming from my eyes as I left out soft, quiet whimpers.

I found myself unable to resist any further. I had been trying to hold myself back, to keep the very last bit of my virtue unclaimed, but could no longer do so. My member pulsed rapidly between her walls as my climax started to force its way through, I suddenly gasped out as I released my essence into the female Aragami.

Her eyes shoot open before breaking away from the kiss and moaning out loudly as her own climax surfaced. I could feel her juices mixed with mine before overflowing and spilling out onto my crotch. She stayed on top for a minute, not budging an inch as my juices continued to stream into her. Finally, as the last of my seed left me, she moved her body from on top of mine.

Even though I was free from the restraint, I didn't care anymore. I just laid there and looked at the sky quietly while she rested at my side, cuddling against me. Before long I felt a wave of tiredness sweep over me, I slowly closed my eyes drifting off into an exhausted sleep.

(Page break)

I woke from my sleep to find that I was in the infirmary, "You're finally awake." I turned my head to find the director of the branch sitting next to my bed, with her was Rose. They both looked as if they had been crying over something . . . Oh. Before I could ask why I was here, everything that happened came rushing back to me, making me hold my head in fear. Rose saw this and wrapped her arms around me; I instantly pushed her away making her fall on the floor. "I'm sorry" I said before getting up to help her, but she told me it was ok and that I need to stay in bed and rest.

The room was quiet as I ate my lunch; the director and Rose visited me every day and were very helpful. They brought me everything I needed, covers, pillows, and even some of my comic books. When I asked how I got back to base, I was told that my unconscious body was just found left on the door step. It took me a second to soak it in before nodding.

"Both Rose and I have to tell you something." as I was about to respond a letter fell on my lap. "This was sent here today, even though it was addressed to you we took a look at it, sorry" If I didn't know better I could have sworn that they both blushed at that moment, I opened the letter and inside I found a something that struck fear in my heart. Inside was a picture that had a pale woman with blue hair and yellow eyes and she was holding a baby in her arms. I slowly turned it around and on the back it read '_It's a girl! Happy 18__th__ birthday!' _

I heard the door lock and lifted my head to see Rose blocking the door and the director glaring at me "Now, tell us what happened to you from the very beginning and don't leave out any details"


End file.
